


do you have to be an ocean away?

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Team RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BUT NOT ON EACH OTHER, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Fighting, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Dream, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Sad Ending, dream is a pirate, dream loves george, george is a prince, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based off of the animated movie sinbad: legend of the seven seasin which dream returns.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Other(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	do you have to be an ocean away?

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic, dream is sinbad and george is prince proteus from the aforementioned film. 
> 
> not everything is the same as the movie, but there are obviously some similarities!
> 
> certain words are also capitalized to convey importance! 
> 
> this is a sad one guys, but i hope you enjoy it <3

life on the open ocean was something you had always dreamed of.

life as a thief and a scoundrel, however, wasn’t exactly part of the plan. sure, thievery gave you a comfortable life; it gave you your ship, your crew, and all the money you never had growing up.

you have to admit, though, it was exciting. 

the day you learned about the Book of Peace was the day your life changed forever. 

—————

you had tracked down the Book to this ship that was heading towards the city of Syracuse, where it was to be held in a heavily guarded tower in the center of the city. you knew that to steal the Book was your chance to become richer than you had ever been, rich enough so you could retire to the one place you’ve always wanted to go: Fiji. 

“sap!” you called, turning your attention away from the wheel of the ship, leaping down from the helm to get a better look at the blue and gold colored boat sailing just in front of you. 

“aye, cap’n?” your best mate, sapnap, responded. 

“everything ready to go?” you asked, glancing up at the green sails of your own ship. everything seemed to be tied and cinched properly, the wind propelling your ship forward towards your target. 

“yeah, cap’n, everything’s ready for takeover,” sap said, looking at you with an expression of excitement plastered on his face. 

“alright, let’s hold her steady!” you grinned, swinging back up to the helm to steer the wheel, guiding the ship sideways as you catch up to the target. 

“sap, get the blades!” you shout, your grin growing wider in anticipation of the fight that was about to ensue. 

“got it, dream!” sapnap called back, and you hear the sounds of your starboard blades whipping into the air as he pulled the lever to spring them free. 

“steady..” you mutter to yourself as you prepare for the impact of the blades slamming into the other ship, and with a sharp jolt you feel them dig into the port side of your target. you leap onto the bow of the ship as the soldiers from the other ship begin to run to the side of their ship, drawing their swords and yelling.

laughing, you draw your duel blades from their holsters on your back, and leap onto the deck of their ship, already fighting your way to the captain’s quarters where you know the Book is. you can see from where you’re standing the ethereal blue light emanating from beneath the door. 

you dodge and weave between the soldiers, the sounds of clashing swords surrounding you. 

when your men have most of the crew subdued, you sheath your swords, opting to pull out your hand-crafted knife from your belt. you turn to look for sapnap, seeing that he’s dealing with rounding up the rest of the soldiers. he meets your eyes, smiles, and nods, wordlessly telling you to get what you came here for.

the sound of grunting and bodies hitting the deck from somewhere to your left draws your attention away from sap. 

there’s a man dressed in royal-looking blue and gold robes, wielding a massive sword, managing to fight off a few of your men. he looks familiar to you somehow, his short brown hair windswept and his brow furrowed, his face a look of concentration and determination. 

then it clicks.

you feel sapnap step up behind you as you breathe his name, “george..” your voice is quiet, and sapnap says, “well, would you look at that. how long has it been, dream?” 

“too long,” you reply, taking a step forward and clearing your throat, watching as george fights, his back to you.

“still fighting like a lady, huh?” you smirk, watching as george immediately straightens up and spins around. 

“dream?” he says, clearly shocked, his mouth slightly opened and his sword lowered. your men take the opportunity of his distraction to grab him, but you shake your head and they let go. george pushes them off of him, glaring at them slightly. he smooths his blue and gold robes before looking at you.

“dream? what in the gods names are you doing here? where have you been?” he spits out all at once, a hint of anger lacing his voice along with disbelief. 

you walk up a set of stairs to the locked door of the captain’s quarters, twirling your knife in your hand, laughing slightly and looking over your shoulder at him. “i’m just doing my job, george,” you say as you pick the lock with the sharp tip of your knife. the door swings open, and the room is dark except for the soft glow of the Book’s pale blue light. “i’d love to sit and catch up on things, but i’ve got stuff to do too, you know,” you call back to him as you make your way into the room. you hear his footsteps behind you, and he closes the door when he’s in the room with you.

you hear his steps quicken before he’s in front of you, putting a hand on your shoulder to stop you. “dream, we have to talk. i need to know where you’ve been, what you’ve been doing,” he says, his voice serious. you look at him, studying his face for a moment.

it’s different than you remember it, more defined. his jaw is sharp but rounded a little at the edges, and his eyelashes are dark and long, surrounding his deep brown eyes. his nose has a small smattering of freckles across it, no doubt from being on the ocean and constantly under the sun.

you shake your head, pushing his arm off of you before stepping forward towards the Book again. 

“it’s my duty to bring this Book to Syracuse without issue, dream, and i won’t let you hinder me from doing that,” george says from behind you. 

“it’s a beauty, isn’t it?” you say, ignoring his statement. “i mean, come on, who wouldn’t want to steal this?” 

“what is wrong with you? you disappear for eleven years, show up suddenly and now you want to steal from me?” he all but growls, annoyance creeping into his voice. 

“truly, george, i wish that you weren’t involved in this, but..” you smirk, trailing off.

“but i am, dream. did.. did our friendship mean nothing to you? did it mean so little that you’d really do this right now?” he says, and you don’t know if the hint of hurt you hear is real or not. you stop pacing around the Book’s pedestal to look at him. he’s already staring at you, his eyes wide and almost black in the low light. you open your mouth to respond before you hear a loud crash from outside, and a few soldiers yelling again. both of your heads whip to the noise and you jump to action, sprinting to open the door.

there’s a sea monster making it’s way toward both your ships. 

“sap!” you yell, frantically looking for him before you spot him back on your own ship. 

“dream, come on, we have to go! forget the Book, we can do this another time when we aren’t in immediate danger!” he yells back at you, pulling the lever to retract your ship’s blades. 

“dream!” you hear george say as he grabs your upper arm, and you turn to look at him. his hand is warm on your bare skin, his fingers tightening around it slightly. “you aren’t just gonna leave like this again, are you?” he says, his eyes filled with worry. your own eyes search his for a moment before you close them and wrench your arm from his grasp.

“i’m sorry, george. it’s not personal,” you say quietly to him before running and leaping over the side of his ship to land safely on your own deck. 

as you sail away, you can see his soldiers fighting the sea monster away from the ship as they sail away as fast as they can. 

you stand on the stern of your ship, holding onto a post with one hand and you see as george stands on the stern of his, his robes billowing around him, his stance solemn, watching you leave.

a small spark of guilt ignites in your stomach before you try to push it down, turning away to find sapnap, but it’s already too late. 

george’s face as you leave is already seared into your mind forever. 

—————

your ship is docked in the city’s port and the night is quiet as you and your crew make your way up the palace steps. you can hear the soft chatter of a hundred people inside, celebrating the arrival of the Book safely to their city. 

“alright boys, behave,” you say, chuckling slightly as your crew snorts at your comment. 

“no promises, captain,” one of your men say. 

when you reach the entrance, you take a deep breath and look at sapnap who is by your side. he nods, and gives a thumbs up. you push open the palace doors, and immediately the chatter ceases. you see george standing with his father and a woman, surrounded by ambassadors from the other cities. 

you and your crew are immediately circled by guards, their swords drawn.

“see boys? this is what happens when you show up to a celebration without an invitation,” you smirk, crossing your arms across your chest. you hear george’s father ask him what you’re doing here as they walk up behind the circle of guards. “at least he’s here and not out thieving, father, yeah?” he says, looking at you with an unreadable expression. 

you cast your smirk at the guards who are glaring at you, knowing what’s about to happen.

“guards, put your swords away,” george orders, and they all step back at once.

“there’s no sign of you for eleven years, and now i see you twice in a day? you must want something from me, dream,” he says, a smile finally twitching on his lips. he wraps an arm around your shoulders, patting your back heartily. “there’s.. someone i want you to meet,” he says, still looking at you with that smile. you laugh and tell him okay as he leads you away from the entrance. 

he steps away from you when you make your way into the throngs of people, and gently places his hand on the woman’s shoulder he was with when you arrived. she turns around, a smile on her red-stained lips, her brown hair falling in ringlets across her shoulders.

“so this is dream, the infamous and mysterious sailor i’ve heard so much about,” she jokes, looking you up and down. you see her place her hand on george’s chest, and you feel your chest tighten a bit. 

“dream, this is my fiancée, the princess lady belle from the tenth city,” he says proudly, looking down at her. she looks back up at him, the adoration she has for him clear on her face.

you feel something in your chest snap, then. 

by the time george looks back up at you, you’re nowhere to be seen. 

you peek around the near-by pillar you escaped to hide behind at him, and you can see the confusion on his face from here as his eyes search for you. you lean your head back against the cool stone of the pillar, letting out a deep breath of air. 

as you feel a tear drip down your cheek, you think to yourself: you can’t do this. 

—————

you’re leaning on the railing of a balcony high up in the palace where there are no people. you can see far out into the ocean from here, and it’s breath-taking as the moonlight sparkles on it. you drop your head into your hands, sighing.

you wish things were different. 

you don’t hear george until he’s right beside you.

“dream..” he says softly, placing a gentle hand on your back.

you startle, standing straight up and backing away from him a bit. 

“what’s the matter?” he says, looking at you with those too-big, too-brown, too-innocent eyes. you glance over his face, and you can’t seem to find your words.

he’s just as beautiful as you remember he was eleven years ago. 

“george, i..” you trail off, looking away from him and back at the ocean.

“dream, come on. you just disappeared back there, there’s obviously something bothering you,” he says.

you lean back on the railing. “you know, i never thought i’d be back here,” you huff, looking down over the city. “i thought i had left this behind for good.” 

george is quiet, and you glance over at him. “i thought i left you behind for good,” you say, your voice so soft you think he doesn’t hear you.

“dream,” he says, and you know he has heard you by the crystal clear hurt in his voice. 

“i didn’t exactly want to leave, george,” you say before he can get any more words out. “i didn’t really have a choice,” you’re getting slightly angry now, and frustrated. you feel cornered by george’s doe eyes staring at you, making you think things you’ve made yourself forget since you left. 

“why, dream? why won’t you just tell me? why did you have to become a thief and sail the ocean for eleven years? didn’t you and i always want to join the royal navy?” george rushes out. “dream, i thought-“ he breaks off. 

“you thought what george? that i was better than that? that i’d stay here and live out some convoluted fantasy?” you snap at him, turning your face away again. 

“no, dream, i thought you were dead,” he murmurs, his voice cracking on the last word as if he was about to cry.

when you look at him, you see the tears shining in his eyes.

shit.

“george,” you say, reaching your hand out to wipe a few stray tears from his flushed cheeks. he leans into your touch, and your heart jumps in your chest. you draw your hand away, crossing your wrists on the balcony railing. 

“so, a princess, huh?” you ask, changing the subject. george sniffles and huffs a small laugh.

“yeah, i suppose. it’s, uh. it’s more like arranged than a mutual thing,” he says, looking at his own hands folding on the balcony railing. 

“arranged? like.. you didn’t ask her to marry you yourself?” you ask, kind of shocked. you feel another emotion surge behind that shock, but you push it away as george continues to speak. 

“yeah, you know. father thought it would be good if the only prince in our city married a princess from one of the other cities. he says that it’ll bring many years of peace, or whatever,” he says blankly. 

you’re quiet for a moment before you begin to speak.

“george.. the reason i left was because..” you start to say, but your voice catches in your throat as a nervous feeling rises in your stomach.

he’s looking at you expectantly, and you run your hand through your wavy blond hair before sighing and continuing.

“it was because i fell in love with you, george, and i know that i can’t have you. i didn’t want to stay here and be reminded every day of what i couldn’t have, and then one day have to watch you marry a princess, just like you’re going to do now,” you say, your voice breaking a little. “i’m going to leave again in the morning, and i probably won’t come back this time,” you murmur. 

you feel george’s hand on the back of your neck.

“oh, dream, i-“ he says, and the urge to kiss him that you’ve been fighting since you saw him on his ship that day takes over, and you lean in, capturing his lips with yours.

he makes a surprised noise as you kiss him harder, your hands encircling his waist, one of them smoothing up his back to tangle your fingers in his short brown hair. 

he kisses you back, but after a few minutes, he pulls back, panting slightly. he looks so pretty, you think, with his cheeks flushed pink and his lips blooming into a soft red. his eyes are a bit unfocused and glassy.

“dream, i can’t do this, i still have a fiancée, arranged or not,” he says, but he winces like it hurts him to say it.

“george, please,” you say before he can speak again. “please, just give me this. give me tonight, and i promise this will never happen again. george.. i love you. please,” you ask him quietly, leaning in again to peck his lips.

he makes a soft whimpering noise, and nods slowly, and you kiss him once more, slipping your tongue into his mouth.

he tastes like the sweet wine that’s made from berries only found in his city. you kiss him harder, wanting to savor the taste, to burn it into your mouth for the rest of your life. he whines as you nip at his bottom lip, and you pull back.

you almost groan as he tries to chase your lips with his, looking like he’s drunk off of you. 

“come on, george, let’s go to bed,” you whisper in his ear, and he sucks in a sharp breath. he takes your hand, leading you from the balcony and down a hallway into what looks like his bedroom. you don’t get a chance to look around before he pushes you onto the bed, the silk sheets making a sliding sound as they rub together. he straddles your waist, thighs pressing against your sides, winding his arms around your neck as he kisses you slowly. your hands come up to his hips and you grind him down onto you. you can feel that he’s hard already, and he whines into your mouth at the sensation. 

you push his gold celebratory robe off his shoulders, leaving his undershirt on. your hands trail to his stomach and push up under it. his skin is warm, and soft beneath your fingers, and there’s a fine trail of dark hair below his naval leading down into his pants. he whimpers, pulling from the kiss to look down and lean back on your thighs slightly. 

“it’s okay, george,” you say softly. “you’re beautiful.” you kiss his cheek and then his jaw as you pull the hem of his pants down. his cock springs free, slapping against his belly, and you reach down to wrap your hand around it.

george’s head tips back slightly and he moans, biting his lip. “dream,” he breathes, and the way he says your name makes your hips buck up a little. you can feel his cock jerk when you do that. 

“do you have anything that would make this easier?” you ask him quietly. he thinks for a second and then nods, climbing off of you and crawling up the bed towards the table that sits beside it. he grabs a small vial of liquid that was on top of the table and crawls back to you. his cock is still peeking out of the top of his pants. 

he sits back on his legs, spreading them in invitation. you move up the bed a little to him, slicking your hand up with whatever is in the vial and wrapping it around his cock again. your other hand pushes his shirt all the way up his chest, and your hand rubs across his pecs and thumb across his nipple, causing him to groan.

“dream,” he whimpers softly. “kiss me again,” he says, and who are you to deny him that?

you lean in and kiss him gently, slipping your tongue back into his mouth and sucking on his own tongue slightly. he lets out a loud moan that echoes a bit in the room, and you pull back to shush him.

“george, be quiet, baby,” you say, twisting your hand around his cock as you get him off. he bucks up into your hand, gasping. 

“close, dream, i’m c-close,” he stutters, his cheeks flushing a deeper pink as he looks at you through his dark eyelashes. “dream.. i-“ he chokes as you rub your thumb quickly across his slit, and you hear the sheets move as he tightens his hands in them.

“gonna come dream, gonna.. please, dream, love you. gonna come!” he manages to say before he lets out a high, breathy moan as he comes all over his stomach and dark blue pants. 

“dream..” he sighs, his chest heaving, his hands coming up to your face to pull you into another kiss. you wipe your hand on his sheets, knowing he won’t care as they’re already stained with his come. one of his hands drops to the front of your brown trousers, massaging your own still-hard cock through the material. you groan, breaking the kiss so you can pull them down to your thighs. 

“can i.. can i put my mouth on you?” he asks, and you nearly come right then and there with how he’s looking you with big, innocent eyes that are the total opposite of what he just asked. you nod and maneuver so you’re sitting on the edge of the bed, gesturing for george to get down on his knees. he obeys, settling between your open legs and looking up at you expectantly.

you sigh, petting one hand through his soft hair and guiding your cock to his mouth with the other. george opens his mouth easily and you slide in, groaning at the feeling of the warm wetness of it. 

his hands come up to grip your thighs as he starts to bob his head slightly, saliva already trickling out of the corners of his mouth.

“you’re so pretty, george. you always have been. you look even prettier taking my cock like that,” you say, your grip in his hair tightening a bit as you begin to thrust into his mouth shallowly. he moans around you, taking more of you enthusiastically. 

you feel his throat open as he slides all the way down on you, and you hear him choke a little at the same time you do.

“george! fuck, that’s good. gonna come down your sweet throat soon, baby, come on,” you praise him, urging him to go faster.

soon, like you promised, you’re coming down his throat, some of it mixed with his saliva spilling down his chin and he’s looking at you with wet eyes, his cheeks flushed such a pretty shade of pink, tear tracks trailing down them. you pull out of his mouth and you hear him cough a little and wipe his chin with the back of his hand. you help him stand up, and pull his shirt off all the way.

george is clinging to you like you’re going to blow away, and you can feel his rapid breathing and heartbeat as you pull him close to you, one hand rubbing down his back.

“you did so good george. i love you, sweet boy, you took that so well,” you coo softly. 

you guide him to the bed and he strips his clothes before climbing into the cold silk sheets. you pull your shirt over your head and kick off your boots before you climb in with him, and he immediately wraps around you. you hear him breathe in shakily as he buries his face in your neck.

he smells sweet too, like exotic perfumes and flowers, no doubt from dressing up for the celebration tonight. 

“dream..” he says quietly, and you can hear him begin to cry a little. 

“george?” you say worriedly, tilting his chin up so he’s looking at you. “george, baby, what’s wrong?” you murmur, kissing his lips softly.

“dream, please, don’t leave in the morning. please. stay here, with me, and we can keep this a secret and-“ he babbles, but you cut him off.

“george, i can’t. you know that. i have to go. you have responsibilities here, to your father and to your city. you’re engaged, i mean, gods. you’re engaged,” you say, and you know your own sadness is showing through your voice despite you trying to keep it even. 

“fuck it, dream, then i’ll come with you. i don’t-don’t care about any of this. please, take me with you. take me with you, dream,” he begs as he begins to cry a little harder, tucking his face back into your shoulder.

with every teardrop that you feel land on your skin, your heart cracks open a little more.

“i can’t..” you say, almost to yourself as george sobs, holding onto you tighter than before. you rub your hands down his back and side and arms as soothingly as you can. you know you shouldn’t say it, but you need him to hear it one more time. 

“i love you, george.” 

eventually, he cries himself to sleep, and all you can do is stare out of his bedroom’s floor to ceiling window at the ocean, and hold him as tight as you possibly can.

you don’t sleep that night. you just listen to george breathe, and dread the morning.

—————

as you sail away from the city of Syracuse that morning, you stand on the stern of your ship, watching it until it’s nothing but a small point on the horizon. you don’t notice the tears slowly trailing down your face.

—————

what you don’t get to know is that when george wakes up, he immediately knows that you’re gone for good. 

he curls into the sheets, trying desperately to hold onto your scent, and cries until he can’t cry anymore and you-

you think you can hear him, even from all the way out in the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! as i said in my last fic, if you have any suggestions or want me to write a certain trope or anything, let me know in the comments! i’m open to anything <3 thanks guys!!


End file.
